More Than Friends
by iyfanatic
Summary: [Shounenai, Takouji] Takuya has been feeling isolated from his friends, especially Kouji, now that the boy has discovered the rest of his family. Takuya knows he should be happy for his friend, but it's just... hard to let go, y'know?


IY: Hey all! I'm back from the dead! XD

Kit: Really? How's Satan doing?

IY: _Glare_ I wouldn't know...

Kit: Too bad.

IY: Uh-huh. ANYway... This is my second fic in the Digimon fandom, and I think this attempt is much better! I'm planning on making this short, only 3 or 4 chapters at most. And I'm sorry this chapter is so tiny; it was meant to be some kind of prologue...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and I'm not making any money off this fic. I'm just a broke teen in need of a life. XD 

Warnings: Shounen-ai in the form of Takouji or Koukuya, whichever you prefer. Personally, I like Takouji better, even though I think Takki is definitely uke material. It just rolls off the tongue... n.n;

**

* * *

More Than Friends:** Chapter One 

Written by IYfanatic and her crazy muse, Kitzuko

* * *

Takuya sighed, pushing against the compacted dirt to gather a bit more speed. "Whee…" he mumbled, the wind ruffling his hair. His hat lay on the grass in front of him; experience had taught him how easily the wind could carry it away. 

On his way back down to earth, Takuya bent his legs back, preparing to push again. His legs didn't meet the ground like he expected, however. Instead, they banged against something that seemed… squishy?

"Oof!" The brunette teen gasped, eyes widening. _Holy crap I hit someone!_ Takuya jumped off his swing, starting to frown. _What kind of idiot gets behind a moving swing, though?_ Spinning around to assess the damage, he sighed.

_I guess _that _kind of idiot…_ "Kouji, are you okay buddy?" The blue-haired teen raised himself from his kneeling position, gingerly holding onto his stomach. "Uh, yeah… Yeah, I'll be fine…"

Takuya walked around the still-moving swing, placing a sympathetic hand on the other's shoulder. "What are you doing here? And more important, what did you think you were doing, standing behind a moving swing?"

"I thought I could stop it and surprise you… Guess that didn't work, huh?" Kouji grinned wryly down at him, straightening up fully. _Is he taller? He better not be taller!_ Takuya blinked, shaking that thought away. _That's not important right now!_

"So, what _are_ you doing here? I thought you were gonna hang out with Kouichi again…" If Kouji picked up on the brunette's slightly dejected tone, he didn't show it. "Kouichi and his, _our_, mom were going shopping. Y'know I don't like that…"

Takuya smirked, "Yeah, I know. You were almost crying by the time I finished looking for my 'date' clothes, and that only took two hours!" Kouji scowled, turning his head to glare death towards the nearest tree.

The brunette sweatdropped, _Poor tree... _"Er, Kouji… How did you know I was here?" Blinking, Kouji brought his gaze back to Takuya. "Oh, uh, I ran into Izumi and she told me you were here. Did you really get here at seven?"

Takuya blushed, "Well, I know it's weird for me to get up early on weekends, but I just couldn't sleep…" In his mind, chibi-Takki was cursing his blonde friend to high heavens. _That traitor! I bet she went looking for him!_

The shorter teen sighed, _that's the last_ _time I call Izumi for help in interpreting my dreams… _Takuya frowned,_ it's not like she wasn't going to get up anyway! She always wakes up six to go jog… I just woke her up an hour early…_

"Takuya!" The brunette jumped in shock, "What, what?! What's wrong?" Kouji rolled his eyes. "Nothing, I've just been calling you for the past five minutes! Baka!"

Takuya chuckled sheepishly, "Oh… Sorry 'bout that! I guess I zoned out for a minute." Kouji looked incredulous, "You GUESS?" The taller teen sighed, shaking his head. "Never mind; let's just go ne?"

The brunette gazed up at him with questioning eyes. "Go? Go where?" Kouji sighed, _again._ "I don't know. Let's just walk around town and go into whatever store looks interesting."

Takuya tilted his head, contemplating this. "Hmm… That sounds okay. Let me go get my hat!" Kouji watched as Takuya sprinted around the swing that had decked him earlier to pick up his hat.

Returning to the taller teen's side, Takuya beamed. "Okay, I'm ready now! Let's go Kouji!" The brunette reached out his hand to grab the other's, but checked the movement at the last minute. _I hope he didn't see that…_

The blue-haired teen _had_ seen, thanks to his sharp eyesight, but didn't mention it. "Let's walk that way," he said, pointing to the left. "I think we should go eat something, since it's nearly noon."

Takuya shook his head, "I forgot my wallet in my room, but you can eat if you want to." Kouji glanced at the brunette's gloomy face and frowned, "No, don't worry about it. It'll be my treat."

The brunette smiled at him, "Thanks Kouji! The next time we see each other, I'll pay!"


End file.
